Mrs Secretary!
by Leopard2RI
Summary: Kushina merasa bahwa kesehariannya sebagai ibu rumah tangga beranak satu sudah cukup membosankan, hingga akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk melamar suatu pekerjaan untuk mengisi waktu luangnya walau sang suami melarangnya. Pekerjaan seperti apakah yang ia dapatkan? apakah sesuai ekspetasinya atau malah...?


Di siang hari yang cerah di kota Seattle, Amerika Serikat. para penduduk kota masih berkutat dengan aktivitasnya masing masing. jalanan umum yang dipenuhi dengan kendaraan baik itu roda 2, roda empat maupun roda enam yang saling berlomba lomba untuk mencapai tujuannya masing masing. area perumahan yang tampak sepi karena ditinggal pemiliknya untuk bekerja ataupun beristirahat di siang hari yang lumayan panas ini. suhu udara yang mencapai 38 derajat celcius membuat para penduduk kota malas untuk beraktivitas di luar rumah dan lebih memilih untuk tetap tinggal di rumah atau bangunan tempat mereka tinggal atau bekerja.

Tak terkecuali bagi seorang Wanita dberambut merah darah dan beriris Violet yang kini tengah berbaring di sofa sambil menonton TV di ruang keluarga. jari jemari lentiknya tak henti hentinya menekan satu demi satu tombol remote TV yang digenggamnya itu dengan cepat. iris Violetnya menatap penuh kebosanan pada layar TV 25 inch yang sedari tadi hanya menampilkan acara acara tak bermutu itu. tak menemukan Channel yang menyiarkan acara yang ia cari membuat Wanita itu melempar Remote tv itu ke samping Sofa tempat ia berbaring, Wanita itu lalu merenggangkan tubuhnya sebentar karena terlalu lama berbaring di Sofa, menghembuskan nafasnya sejenak, lalu bangkit dari posisi tidurnya menjadi duduk. wajahnya terlihat suntuk dan rambutnya ia biarkan tergerai tanpa diikat. dengan ogah-ogahan Wanita itu menoleh ke arah Jam dinding yang berada di samping kanan dari posisinya saat ini. awalnya Wanita itu masih belum sadar saat melihat letak jarum jam di jam itu sudah menunjukkan pukul 1 siang. hingga akhirnya beberapa detik kemudian Wanita itu menampakkan ekspresi terkejut. mata nya yang tadi terlihat sayu menjadi terbelalak lebar karena terkejut. dengan cepat ia melompat dari sofa tempat ia duduk dan segera berlari ke arah kamar tidurnya sambil berteriak histeris.

"ASTAGA AKU TERLAMBAAAATTTTT...!"

.

**.**

**.**

**Mrs Secretary!**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Summary : Kushina merasa bahwa kesehariannya sebagai ibu rumah tangga beranak satu sudah cukup membosankan, hingga akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk melamar pekerjaan untuk mengisi waktu luangnya. Pekerjaan seperti apakah yang ia dapatkan? apakah sesuai ekspetasinya atau malah...?

.

.

.

'**CKIIIIITTTTTTT' **Suara gesekan antara ban Mobil dengan aspal terdengar di suatu komplek perumahan Militer di kota Seattle. sebuah mobil sedan KIA 900 tampak berhenti mendadak di depan sebuah rumah bergaya suburban dengan warna cokelat kayu oak yang mewarnai dinding luar rumah itu. seorang Wanita bermabut merah yang menjadi pelaku pengereman mendadak itu keluar dari mobil yang ia tumpangi. dengan mengenakan Kaus santai berwarna biru dipadukan dengan celana jean s warna biru dongker membuat ia tampak seperti anak muda berusia 20 tahun walau usianya sudah menginjak kepala 4, alias 44 tahun. wanita itu dengan tergesa gesa langsung menuju teras rumah berwarna coklat itu kemudian mengetuk pintu menggunakan kakinya. maklum, kedua tangannya tengah membawa 2 kantung kertas berisi kue kue dan juga minuman ringan yang baru ia beli di Supermarket.

'**TING, TONG'**

'**TING, TONG'**

"Permisi..., Rin-chan, Rin-chan... kau di rumah? bukakan pintunya!" wanita berambut merah itu memanggil nama si pemilik rumah dengan setengah berteriak. dengan sabar ia menunggu selama 1 menit sebelum akhirnya pintu terbuka dan menampilkan sesosok perempuan berambut coklat pendek dengan dua garis lahir berwarna ungu di kedua pipinya. wanita berambut cokelat itu nampak tersenyum lebar saat bertatap muka dengan tamu yang tengah mengunjungi rumahnya kali ini.

"KUSHINA-san! akhirnya kau datang juga, sudah kutunggu tunggu dari tadi lhooo...!" Wanita berambut cokelat yang dipanggil Rin itu segera berlari menerjang tubuh Kushina dan memeluknya dengan amat erat. pelukan Rin dibalas pelukan juga oleh Kushina, membuat mereka sekarang sedang dalam posisi berpelukan selama beberapa detik.

"Woaahhh, hati hati dengan kandunganmu Rin, jangan terlalu erat memeluknya. kasihan perutmu jika terlalu tertekan" nasihat Kushina saat melihat posisi berpelukannya dengan Rin agak berbahaya karena perut Rin terlalu menekan tubuh Kushina. Kushina agak galak kalau soal kandungan karena pengalamannya saat mengandung Naruto dulu memang merepotkan dan penuh resiko.

"Hehehehe, maaf... habisnya kalau Kushina-san kesini aku dan Sakumo-kun jadi tidak kesepian lagi." balas Rin sambil menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. sifat kekanakan Rin mulai sering muncul saat masa kehamilannya ini. orang orang sekitar memang seringkali salah menilai Rin. mereka sering menyangka Rin sebagai gadis SMU karena postur tubuhnya yang kecil dan wajahnya yang imut, belum lagi tatapan matanya yang polos sukses membuat para kaum pria terkena diabetes mendadak karena melihat kemanisan Rin yang melebih manisnyai gula. hal itu pula yang membuat Kakashi, sang suami, memilih untuk mengurung Rin di dalam rumah dan mempercayakan keselamatan Rin pada istri dari komandan Divisinya. yang tak lain tak bukan adalah Kushina. selama ia pergi ke Ukraina untuk misi perdamaian PBB. jadi selama Kakashi belum pulang dari Ukraina maka Kushina lah yang bertugas sebagai pengasuh dan pelindung Rin dari para pria penyuka Loli yang akan melihat Rin sebagai mangsa yang siap diburu. begitu kata Kakashi saat mereka berdua berkunjung ke rumahnya minggu lalu.

Memang tipikal suami yang posesif...

"Bagaimana kabarmu dan bayi kecilmu, Rin-chan?" Kushina kini mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah perut perempuan berambut cokelat itu. Rin memang sedang hamil tua. usia kandungannya sudah 8 bulan. sebentar lagi ia akan melahirkan buah hatinya yang pertamanya di usianya yang menginjak 32 tahun itu.

"Hihihihih, dia terus menendang dari tadi Kushina-san. mungkin dia tak sabar ingin keluar dari perutku. sabar ya Sakumo-kun, bentar lagi kamu bakal segera ketemu mama dan papamu yang cantik dan ganteng ini.. aaahhhhh jadi gemas deh aku membayangkan Kakashi-kun kecil akan segera hadir di keluarga kami. aaaaaaahhhhh jadi keingetan Kakashi-kun lagi deh. Kushina-san jahat ih..., aku jadi kangen Kakashi-kun tauuuu..." ucap Rin sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya ke depan dengan memasang ekspresi merajuk.

"Kok jadi salahku? sudahlah ayo kita masuk. aku ingin curhat tentang beberapa hal denganmu Rin-chan!" ucap Kushina sambil menarik tangan Rin untuk masuk ke dalam rumah keluarga Hatake.

"Iyaaa, aku juga ingin curhat beberapa hal soal Kakashi-kun. apa kau tahu..? aku berencana untuk membuatkan jadwal telepon harian dan juga menyadap teleponnya selama 24 jam untuk memastikan dia tidak selingkuh dengan wanita di luar sana, muehehehehehe" senyum manis Rin berubah menjadi senyum Psikopat. Kushina bergidik ngeri. Rin benar benar seorang fanboy Kakashi garis keras. untung saja Kakashi itu sudah jadi suaminya Rin. jika tidak, Kushina bisa membayangkan betapa seramnya kehidupan sehari hari Kakashi karena akan dibuntuti selama seumur hidupnya oleh wanita bernama Rin Nohara itu.

.

.

.

"Oh, jadi Kushina-san berencana melamar pekerjaan untuk mengisi waktu luang to?" Rin menyesap Teh Hijau yang baru saja ia sajikan untuk dirinya sendiri dan Kushina. kini mereka berdua tengah duduk di sofa santai di ruang keluarga rumah milik keluarga Hatake. Kushina megangguk menanggapi perkataan Rin, mulutnya penuh berisi Kue kering yang tadi beli di Supermarket Seattle.

"Betul sekali!"

"Tapi... apa Minato-san sudah tau kalau Kushina-san akan melamar pekerjaan dan bekerja lagi bila diterima?"

"Tentu saja tidak, kau pikir Minato akan mengijinkan aku untuk bekerja? aku akan melamar pekerjaan secara diam diam dan mengambil waktu kerja dari jam 9 pagi sampai jam 4 sore Minato tidak akan tahu kalau aku bekerja karena ia selalu pulang jam 6 sore. enak bukan!? sehabis membereskan rumah aku dapat langsung bekerja. sudah gitu dapat uang lagi... lumayan kan, uangnya bisa ditabung buat beli tas" balas Kushina santai sambil mengambil 2 keping kue kering dari toples kedua yang ia bawakan untuk Rin. Kushina tengah kelaparan rupanya. hasilnya satu toples kue kering sudah berhasil disikat habis sendirian oleh Kushina sedangkan Rin baru makan 2 keping itupun setelah dipaksa makan oleh Kushina.

"Tunggu dulu, apa Minato-san tidak marah kala kau melamar pekerjaan tanpa izin darinya?

"Selama dia tidak tahu tidak akan jadi masalah. no problemo..." ucap Kushina sambil menirukan gaya bicara aktor iklan dari Italia yang dulu pernah ia tonton di TV.

"Lihat, bahkan aku sudah dapat beberapa lowongan pekerjaan!" Kushina memperlihatkan beberapa surat rekomendasi dan surel dari beberapa perusahaan besar di Seattle yang berminat untuk menerimanya bekerja pada Rin. lagipula siapa yang tak kenal Kushina? ia dianggap sebagai salah satu tokoh wanita yang sangat penting di Seattle karena ia ikut mengomandoi berbagai kampanye dan organisasi untuk ikut melawan penjahat seksual, kerusakan iklim dan lain lain. selain itu sang suami merupakan komandan divisi AD Battalion taktis ke 8 Amerika Serikat di Seattle. juga pernah menjadi anggota dewan kota walau sebentar ( hanya 2 tahun ) dan memiliki tingkat persentase kepemilikan saham atas 65% properti mewah di kota Seattle. belum lagi properti di Arizona, Washington, Virginia dan lain lain. singkatnya, Minato dan Kushina adalah pasangan suami istri paling berpengaruh di kota ini. selain karena harta kekayaan juga jabatan tinggi mereka di Instansi Militer dan berbagai Organisasi penting lainnya.

"Keren... aku juga mau lihat donk!" ucap Rin lalu ia mengambil handphone milik Kushina dan segera melihat isi surel dari beberapa perusahaan besar yang mengirimkan undangan pada Kushina untuk masuk ke perusahaan mereka masing masing. Rin berdecak kagum, sudah ada 14 Surel baru yang berdatangan untuk Kushina dari beberapa perusahaan besar, mereka menawari Kushina untuk bekerja di beberapa posisi penting seperti Kepala Divisi, Manager Pemasaran atau kepala bagian. Gila, ini sih bukan Kushina yang cari kerja, tapi perusahaan yang mencarikan pekerjaan untuk Kushina.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Kushina sambil menyunggingkan senyum kemenangan pada Rin yang masih terlihat takjub setelah melihat isi surel dari perusahaan di layar Smartphone miliknya itu.

"Ini Keren sekaliiiii...!" pekik Rin takjub. "Aku juga mau ikut melamar pekerjaan ah, kan lumayan bisa mengisi waktu luang seperti Kushina-san juga!" sambungnya lagi dengan mata berbinar. mungkin Rin sudah lupa dengan kondisi tubuhnya yang tengah mengandung bayinya saat ini yang benar benar tak bisa digunakan untuk aktivitas berat seperti bekerja. jalan jalan pagi di taman saja sudah membuat Rin capek setengah mati apalagi bekerja di Kantor yang notabene membutuhkan tenaga ekstra. bisa bisa kandungan Rin dalam bahaya besar bila ia tetap nekat bekerja.

"Kau ini, ada ada saja Rin..untuk sekarang lebih baik kau pikirkan saja soal persiapan kelahiran bayimu. jangan berpikir untuk bekerja segala!"

"Iya, iya..., Kushina-san bawel deh. awas nanti cepet tua lho.. hihihihi" balas Rin sambil tertawa cekikikan. andai Rin dalam kondisi tak tengah mengandung mungkin tutup toples yang tengah Kushina pegang sekarang sudah terbang menghantam kepala berambut Coklat milik Rin. enak saja meledek Kushina bawel dan lekas tua. dengar ya! Kushina itu bukan tua, tapi tengah bertambah umur.

Ya sebenarnya sama aja sih...

Kushina kembali menatap layar smartphone miliknya yang tengah menampilkan Surel berisi undangan interview kerja dari beberapa perusahaan. masalah lowongan tidak jadi masalah bagi Kushina. tapi Minato lah yang jadi halangan. pria berambut kuning durian yang merupakan suaminya itu tidak akan mengijinkan Kushina untuk bekerja. alasannya karena Minato tak ingin istrinya itu lebih banyak bekerja bersama laki laki lain selain dirinya. "pokoknya NO!" kata Minato saat Kushina mengutarakan keinginannya untuk kembali bekerja beberapa tahun yang lalu.

"_Jika Minato tidak tahu kalau aku akan melamar pekerjaan tidak akan ada masalah kan? heheheheheeh.."_

.

.

.

_._

"Kau mau pergi kemana Kushina-chan? dandananmu rapi sekali pagi ini" teguran Minato yang tengah duduk santai sambil membaca koran di meja makan pagi itu menghentikan langkah Kushina yang hendak membuka kenop pintu depan rumahnya. Minato sedang izin cuti seminggu untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang kelelahan karena harus bolak balik ke Washington untuk mengurus pekerjaan dan koordinasi antar Divisi Angkatan Darat. jadi selama seminggu ini Minato memutuskan untuk berada di rumah saja. usulan untuk jalan jalan keliling kota dari sang istri pun ia acuhkan menurutnya justru jalan jalan akan membuat tubuhnya yang sudah ringsek menjadi semakin ringsek.

"A-a-aku mau pergi menghadiri rapat mingguan Organisasi Perlindungan Perempuan di balai kota. aku akan pulang sore tapi tenang saja, aku sudah memasak untuk makan siang. tinggal kau panaskan saja. untuk makan malam nanti aku beli Ramen Ichiraku dan Ayam Cepat saji kesukaanmu itu, ok? bye~" balas Kushina pada Minato yang masih sibuk membaca koran paginya. dirinya kembali hendak memutar kenop pintu rumahnya itu, bergegas untuk pergi sebelum Minato Curiga dan menanyai macam macam soal tujuan ia mengenakan kemeja formal dan berdandan rapi itu. namun...

"Oh ya? tapi bukannya seluruh kegiatan Organisasi Perlindungan Perempuan akan libur selama sebulan karena para anggotanya masih sibuk dengan aktivitasnya masing masing? kau sendiri yang mengatakannya padaku kemarin kan."

Mampus..., Kushina lupa kalau ia pernah memberitahu suaminya soal kegiatan Organisasi Perlindungan Perempuan yang ia ketuai tengah libur selama seminggu karena kesibukan anggotanya itu. sekarang Minato menatapnya dengan tatapan curiga. koran yang tadi ia baca sudah ia taruh di meja. keringat dingin membasahi sekujur tubuh Kushina. otaknya tengah ia peras untuk mencari alasan terbaik yang bisa ia gunakan untuk menjawab pertanyaan Minato. hingga akhirnya Kushina menemukan jawaban yang pas. alasan terjenius yang mungkin dapat ia temukan diantara alasan alasan yang lain, dan alasan Kushina pada Minato adalah...

"Oh soal itu, soal itu..kemarin aku hanya bercanda kok. mana mungkin kegiatan Organisasi sepenting itu libur karena masalah sepele, hahahahahahahaha... kau ini memang masih sering kena tipuanku ya, Minato.."

_**G*blok, alasan macam apa itu!?**_

Minato mengerenyitkan alisnya setelah mendengar alasan Kushina. alasan dari itu Kushina benar benar tak masuk akal. namun sebelum ia bertanya lebih lanjut pada Kushina. istrinya itu sudah terlebih dahulu ngibrit keluar rumah dan pergi menggunakan sedan KIA 900 miliknya. entah kemana, Minato tidak tahu.

"_Dia kenapa ya...?" _tanya Minato dalam hati. bingung melihat tingkah aneh istrinya itu pada pagi hari ini. seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu.

.

.

.

"Silahkan tunggu disini ya Nona Kushina, saya akan panggil jika Ibu Mary sudah kembali dari rapat siang ini. permisi"

Kushina tersenyum, membalas perkataan wanita berambut Hijau yang merupakan sekretaris dari HRD tempat dimana ia melamar kerja sekarang. kebetulan Kushina melamar pekerjaan di sebuah perusahaan Asuransi terkemuka di Seattle. sesuai deh sama gelar sarjana Ekonomi yang ia miliki setelah kulia selama 9 semester.

"Aaahhh, akhirnya... aku akan bekerja. semoga aku bisa lolos Interview dan mendapat jabatan yang cukup tinggi. amiin" Kushina membuat tanda salib sebagai bentuk permohonan pada Tuhan agar membantu dirinya menghadapi interview kerja hari ini. soal penampilan Kushina juga sudah tampil maksimal dengan kemeja formal berwarna putih senada dengan blazer berwarna abu abudan juga pencil skirt berwarna hitam juga sedikit riasan di wajah khas Asianya membuat penampilan Kushina tampak cantik dan elegan. berbeda 180 derajat dengan penampilannya sehari hari sebagai ibu rumah tangga di rumah.

"Ok, mari kita check dulu kelengkapan surat dan dokumen penting yang harus kubawa hari ini." Kushina membuka map biru yang ia bawa dan mulai mengabsen satu persatu dokumen yang menjadi persyaratan untuk bisa melamar di perusahaan ini. "Ijazah, sudah. Surat kelakuan baik dari Kepolisian federal, sudah. Surat kesehatan, sudah. ID Card, sudah. Curiculum Vitae... lho.. CV ku mana ya?" Kushina mulai panik ketika menyadari CV nya tidak ada di Map Biru miliknya. ia kembali membongkar Map Biru miliknya itu namun nihil, tak ada CV di dalamnya. Kushina kebingungan, jangan jangan CV miliknya ketinggalan di rumah. sial kalau begini ia harus bagaimana? masa ia harus mengambil CV ya di rumah.

"Apa Telepon Minato saja ya? eh, tapi dia jadi tahu dong kalau aku mau melamar kerja, wah bisa gawat... tapi aku harus bagaimana!?" Kushina mengacak rambutnya gemas. rambut yang tadi ia sudah ia sisir dan tata rapi menjadi berantakan. ingin rasanya Kushina kembali ke rumah dan mengambil CV milkinya itu, tapi sudah terlanjur begini. masa ia harus pulang dulu ke rumah? bisa bisa HRD menganggapnya ceroboh dan lelet. ditolak kerja di perusahaan ini deh. Kushina tak mau hal itu terjadi.

"Mencari ini, Nona?" seorang Pria menyodorkan sebuah map cokelat kepada Kushina. Map itu sudah terbuka dan menunjukkan dokumen CV yang merupakan milik Kushina.

"Ya Tuhan, akhirnya kau ketemu juga...!" Kushina merebut CV dari tangan Pria itu dan memeluknya erat seolah olah CV itu merupakan barang paling berharga di dunia. ia kemudian mendongakkkan Kepalanya untuk menatap wajah pria. hendak juga mengucapkan terima kasih karena telah menemukan CV miliknya.

"Terima kasih banyak tu-

Pita suara Kushina terasa seperti tercekat setelah melihat sosok pria itu. Pria bersurai kuning yang memberikan map cokelat itu masih setia menyunggingkan senyum menawannya pada sang Wanita bersurai merah darah itu. senyum penuh intimidasi yang bisa membuat siapa saja termasuk Kushina, lari terbirit birit, minimal kencing di celana lah.

"Wah, kau melamar kerja disini rupanya Kushina-chan..." ucap pria bersurai Kuning jabrik Durian yang merupakan suami dari Kushina Uzumaki itu sambil memainkan kunci mobil di tangannya dengan tenang. "Bagus juga pilihan perusahaan yang kamu pilih. dengan gaji yang besar dan waktu kerja yang senggang. tentu sesuai dengan keinginanmu bukan, Nona Uzumaki ? sambungnya lagi dengan nada sarkastik. Minato kemudian menatap tajam pada Kushina. raut wajah datar kini ia tampakkan pada sang istri. sementara Kushina hanya bisa mematung di kursi tunggu di depan ruangan HRD itu.

"A-aku... Kushina tak mampu lagi membalas perkataan Minato. lidahnya kelu, pikirannya blank, dan satu satunya hal yang ia dapat tangkap adalah.. Minato.. yang akan memberikan hukuman yang setimpal untuknya karena sudah berani berbohong padanya setelah ini.

"_**MAMPUS!" **_ucap Kushina dalam hati.

Ini juga jadi pembelajaran bagi Kushina maupun kita semua untuk selalu jujur pada pasangan hidup kita mengenai suatu hal yang memiliki impact besar di kehidupan Rumah tangga. contohnya soal atau masalah psikologi.

.

.

.

.

TBC ( Last Chapter ada di Chapter 2 )

**^Pojok Author**

**haaaaahh... setelah fantasi dan imajinasi yang berkembang liar di kepalaku selama sebulan penuh ini bisa kusalurkan lewat fanfic ini... yeeeeeee!**

**Well, ide cerita ini sebenarnya dari beberapa film dan juga novel yang pernah aku baca. tapi tentu aku hanya ngambil beberapa adegan atau bagian cerita di Novel dan Film itu untuk bahan cerita di Fanfic ini.**

**Lalu bagaimanakah nasib Kushina selanjutnya? apakah ia akan mendapatkan pekerjaan untuk mengisi waktu luangnya? atau justru hukuman dari Minato yang akan mengisi waktu luangnya? tunggu aja update chapter secepatnya ok? SEE YAAA!**

**Salam..**

**Leopard2RI**


End file.
